


The Dark Side Of The Moon

by Lightning_Jay23 (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Brainwashing, Death, F/F, It's bad, M/M, Only Jay has a last name now, Other, Panic Attacks, Thanks to hollyus for being a great BETA and motivation, Torture, Violence, and Nagasha!!, as a warning if it does happen, but bad, but not like horrible bad, jk, probably, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lightning_Jay23
Summary: I fucked Ninjago up x10 the au, or *single tear*I can't write summaries, but basically.. it's very.. dramatic. i love it. This summary will probs change as soon as i get a proper one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**The shadows crept along the walls of the room, as this was their domain. Old rumours say the pure darkness of the room could crawl up your leg, strangle at your neck, seduce you into its grasp then devour you. And by the walls of the shadowy chamber, kneeled three people at the feet of a shadowed figure. These people were merely puppets of this man as a strange red glow fell from his hands, setting the shadows in the room alight with red hues. The poor people hyperventilated and screamed, writhing on the floor as their eyes burned red with the fires of revenge that the man exuded. The figure smiled, for they were his now, and he would REWRITE HISTORY, IN HIS OWN IMAGE. **

[The Now Present Day]

A quaint, unseemingly normal shop stood on the top of a small hill, where two siblings worked to keep themselves alive after their parent’s strange disappearance. The older of the two was hurrying around, crafting a new item to put on the store’s shelves for another day.

Kai, the older sibling, was a hot-headed teen who was ferociously protective of his younger sister, Nya. He was hammering into a red-hot sword, grunting with the effort.

“To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. “ He held the sword up in the air by its handle, admiring his work, “Cool it off...“ He dunked the sword into the barrel of water beside him, waiting only a second as the heat of the sword hissed at the water. “And….. Presto! “ He yanked it out of the water, smiling as he laid eyes on his creation… except, it was warped and unfit to be anything more than scrap metal, another failed project. “Aww. “

Behind him, his sister laughed. “You made it too quickly, Kai. “ She gestured wildly towards the sword, her voice turning slightly serious even though there was still a hint of laughter. “Be patient, if father was still here, he’d say- “

Kai turned around, cutting her off. “I know! “ He looked at the ceiling exasperatedly, waving his warped sword around as he did it. “No matter how much fire you have, the experience isn't something you learn overnight. “ He turned back to his work table, still talking to her. “That may work for you Nya, but I’m gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was. “ He clenched his fist in anticipation before returning back to his work.

Before he can even start to attempt straightening the metal out, an elderly-looking man walked through the door with his hat tilted to cover his face. “Hm…” He hummed, walking in but keeping his head down. “Your metal is loud and heavy, useful to slow one down.” He looked up at the end of his sentence, gesturing to around the shop as his eyes stayed pinned on Kai. "Useless in the art of stealth." Kai stared at him, annoyed and confused, “All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? “ In the middle of his sentence, he took his cane and whacked it against the clunky shape of heavy armour near the doorway.

Kai scoffed, who did this guy think he is? “Ninja? Huh. “He set his mallet down to face the strange elder. “You’re a long way from finding a Ninja in these parts, old man. “He walked forward pointing to the sign at the front of the shop. “ And the shop is called ‘Four Weapons’ not ‘For Browsing’. Either buy something or peddle your insults somewhere else. “He said, aggressively placing his hand in front of the man’s beard in a barely-restrained push.

“Ha!” Kai moved back slightly in surprise, but concealed it well. What was this guy laughing about? “Too bad. Thought I’d find something special here.” He turned to go, his cane tapping on the ground with every step. Kai and Nya turned to look at each other as he was leaving, causing Nya to gesture at him to show him around, making Kai swallow his pride for a second to hope to get a sale, he started walking towards one of the armour stands at the back, picking up a helmet and turning around talking as he went, “If it’s something special you’re looking for, Let me sh…- “ when he turned to look for the man, there was no sign of him at all. He was shocked, turning his head and looking around the shop for the old man.

“What is it?” he heard his sister ask.

“He was just…” He turned his head slightly as if the man was hiding just beside him. “Forget it.” He turned and placed the helmet back on the ground, standing back up as he heard a slight rumbling. He saw a strange dark cloud pass over the hill, and ran to put some armour on as Nya went out front to investigate.

Three of those skeleton warriors, the Skulkin Generals, were in the truck leading the charge. There were Nuckal and Kruncha, the lesser Generals, and Samukai the main general. If you were nearby you could hear Nuckal pleading, “Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I’m dying to go down there!”

Kruncha answered, always the suck-up, “You nitwit, you’re already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai!” He looked up at Samukai, his tone and expression changing entirely. “With all due respect, last time. You did say… I could go first.”

Samukai rolled his eyes and answered scathingly. “Sorry boys, this one’s mine. Just remember what we’re after and find that map. ATTACK! “He held his sword arm in the air, signalling for the skeleton motorcycles and trucks to charge. They raced down the track and the few, simple rice farmers attempted to attack, before Samukai glanced at them with a malicious smile and simply said, “Boo!” The farmers screamed and ran away, and the skeletons continued on their path to the shop on top of the hill, where the siblings where.

As the motorcycles reached the shop, Nya was already standing there and asked her brother, who already had a chestplate on. “What are they? “

Kai put his helmet on and answered. “I don’t know. Stay here. “Kai walked out as the truck skidded to a stop in front of him. His sword arm was ready to strike, and he clashed swords with the first skeleton, but his superior strength caused it to become a pile of bones. He fended three Skulkin off and nearly chopped the bony head of one straight off until it popped off by itself and bounced behind him. Not having time to contemplate that, Kai clashed swords with the other skeleton, bringing him down before having the skeleton head bite his ankles. He yelled in angry frustration, “Ow!” and glared at the Skulkin head. “Bite THIS!” he yelled as he kicked it far into the sky.

Two Skulkin warriors off to the side started clapping, like the numbskulls they are, allowing Nya to sneak up behind them with a bamboo cane. A second after they noticed her, they were already on the ground and incapacitated. Nya stood proudly with the cane, even as Kai berated her.

“I thought I told you to stay back, “he said exasperatedly, standing in an attack stance.

“And what? Let you have all the fun? “She answered as she smacked down two more Skulkin warriors. The siblings fought back-to-back as Nuckal and Kruncha sneaked into the shop.

They both immediately put helmets on and started ransacking the shop for the aforementioned map. “Hm…” Nuckal said, looking at his reflection in a shield.

Kruncha yelled at him, throwing a spare helmet at his head. “You’re not looking hard enough! “ Nuckal was offended, as it had hit his off.

“Ow!” he complained, turning around to look at Kruncha whilst rubbing his head. “You’re not looking hard enough! “ He said accusingly, throwing the same helmet into Kruncha’s face and spinning his head around, though his helmet stayed on. They both started childishly slapping at each-other, until Kruncha punched Nuckal into the phone on the wall, which knocked a chestplate over, which made a sword fall down outside, which hit the table and causing the pole on the table to shift, making the sign tilt and the map to be revealed. Kruncha and Nuckal were still grappling with each other, but they both turned and gasped at the same time, yelling the same thing. “The Map!”

Back outside, Kai finishes off the last of the Skulkin warriors when Samukai approaches him. A confident smirk on his face, Kai brandishes his weapon. The four-armed Samukai chuckles as he reveals four daggers, Kai realizes how fucked he is and winces. “Oops…” He still blocks Samukai’s first and second blow, then gets forced back on the third, then clashes with all four weapons at once. Samukai then rips Kai’s sword out of his hands and kicks him over, and he advances on him, all four daggers spinning like a certain robot from a popular sci-fi franchise. Kai scoots back, unable to get up because the armour is too heavy. He doesn’t know what to do next and he may be panicking, just a little bit.

The old man appears suddenly, in a blur of a small golden tornado, yelling, “Ninjaaa Go!” and knocking Samukai around, dizzying him and angering him. The man stops spinning as Samukai regains his balance, addressing the man in front of him. “Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty.” He said, grinning.

“Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai!” Wu retorts. Samukai looks like he’s going to answer when he hears Kai’s grunts of exertion from attempting to get up, and then he glances at the water tower. He laughs evilly, throwing his four daggers just past Sensei Wu, who dodges them before realizing that wasn’t an attack towards him. It was an attack towards Kai, who he would be forced to save.

The four daggers hit the front right leg of the water tower, causing it to creak as it tilted forward rapidly, Kai started moving back quicker uttering a small and worried, “Oh no..” as he realized he wouldn’t make it out of the way in time.

Wu yelled, “Ninja Go!” for the second time in as many minutes and quickly got Kai out of the way before the water tower crashed on him.

As the dust cleared, Samukai laughed once again and jumped into the Skulkin truck. “Lord Garmadon says to take the girl! “

Wu whispered in horror, “Lord Garmadon? “

Kruncha climbed up to the crane-like contraption on top of the Skulkin truck, and fired it, hitting Nya and it clasping around her body as she was fighting another Skulkin warrior. She screamed as she was dragged through the air onto the truck, while Kai yelled, “Nya!”

It made no use as Nya was taken and the Skulkin sped away.

Kai tried to give chase but stopped after a few seconds due to the heaviness of the armour and the hopelessness of the situation getting to him. “They took Nya… “

Wu walked up behind him, his words causing more irritation and anger in Kai. “I told you.” Wu said, tapping Kai’s helmet with his cane.

“Useless.” Kai let an angry grunt as he turned his frustrations on Wu. “You could have done something! “ He yelled, waving his sword in the air for a second. “You could have used your--… Your twistitzu, or your-- your-”

Wu berated him sharply. “Spinjitzu!”

Kai brought his sword in front of his chest for a second before putting it down. “But you... Did -nothing-... “His eyes burned for a second. “I’m gonna get my sister back, “he said to Wu, before turning around so he didn’t have to look at him anymore. He walked away, his armour rustling loudly at every step.

“Where they go, a mortal cannot. “ Wu called after him. Kai stopped. “That was Samukai, king of the Underworld, and if it was true that he’s carrying out the orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are far worse than I had ever thought.”

“Lord Garmadon? Underworld? What’s going on?!” Kai grabbed the end of Wu’s cane and waved his sword around as he spoke without realizing, then he let go of the cane and threw his hands up in the air. “What do we have that’s so important to them, and why would they take my sister?! “ He angrily addressed Wu.

Wu stared at him cryptically before turning away. “What’s so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself?”

[History Lesson by Wu]  
{Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once.

When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and I need to find those weapons before he does.}

 

Just before the end of his lengthy story, Wu walked up to Kai, who had turned around to look at him around the end.

“Y-you're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?” Kai stuttered, then steadied himself, extremely confused by what he just heard.

“No. I came for something greater. You- you and your sister. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside, as your sister is one with water. I will train you both to harness it. To use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master. “

“Look I’m flattered you think I’m all that, “Kai started, walking forward. “But I gotta save my sister! “He threw his arms to his side as he continued, “Not get involved in your sibling rivalry! “

Wu jumped up into a part-spin kick, knocking Kai onto the ground and landing, standing up, on top of his leg and stomach. Kai laid there, utterly winded. “Argh.” Honestly what the fuck was wrong with this guy?

“Haha!” Wu laughed, pushing Kai’s raised head down with his cane. “Clunky mule! You’re not even ready to face my pinkie toe!” To accentuate his point, he lifted up his right foot and wiggled his toe. Kai groaned as he kept trying to get up. “If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu master, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon. “Kai slumps back in defeat at the end of Wu’s little speech.

“Okay.” He sighed, leaning back up as best as he could while being stood on. “Then when do we start?”

~{ovo}~  
Kai grunted as he climbed up the mountain, nearly slipping off a dangerous ledge. He had long since ran out of breath enough to keep talking, and just bore it until he reached the top, and slumped over the edge, panting. “How long is this training going to be? “ He asked Wu, who was standing there smugly in front of the Monastery. “Aren’t we in a little bit of a rush since they have the map? “

Wu jumped up onto a rock, and stroked his beard, lifting one side of it into the air. “Patience, “he said, drawing the word out.

Wu opened the doors to the monastery, walking in, he looked as much as a part of this place as the very walls. Kai, in his apron and blacksmith clothes, however, stuck out like a sore thumb.

“You will be ready when you are ready. “ Wu said, as a proper answer to Kai’s previous question. “Not a minute sooner.”

Kai finally caught his breath and looked around. “A Monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?”

Wu answered, “Not fight. Train. To become a true ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not. “

“But there’s nothing here! “ Kai protested. Wu said nothing and smugly tapped his cane against a pole behind him with a small dragon statue on top, to which a latch fell open revealing a small, red button. Wu pressed the button and, as Kai watched in disbelief, the Monastery became a training ground.

“Woah!” Kai exclaimed, “is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move? “ He jumped on one of the poles and posed, which slowly started to sink under his weight.

As it reached the ground Wu simply said, “Oh dear.” The pole launched upwards, throwing Kai up until he hit another dragon statue on the centre training pole, and then smacked into the ground.

Wu was already sitting down on the steps of the monastery house, with a teapot and teacup beside him. “Complete the training course before I have finished my tea. Then we will see if you are ready. “

Wu proceeded to quickly poor and gulp down the tea a second later as Kai watched sceptically, still laying on the ground. As Wu finished, he placed the tea cup on his lap and said, “Today you have failed,” and backflipped into the entrance of the monastery house. “Tomorrow you will try again.”

Kai pushed himself up, as he spoke angrily, “Failed?! But I didn’t even start to-- “The monastery house doors shut, cutting him off, and the last thing he heard from Wu that day was “Patience.”

~{ovo}~

\--For the next couple of days, Kai trains, but doesn't meet his expectations, making Sensei Wu fail him over and over again. It’s full of embarrassment, getting smacked in the face, getting thrown around, minor injuries and bruises.--

Kai strolls determinedly onto the training ground, there is a moment of silence before the air is punctured with grunts of exertion and obstacles being beaten with skill only ninja have. Just as Sensei is about to drink his tea, Kai throws his training sword at the cup, knocking it out of Wu's hands. When he pours some more tea into another cup, he notices that Kai is nowhere to be found, he shakes his head in shock as Kai’s voice pipes up from beside him.

“Was that one sugar or two? “ Wu turned to him in surprise to find him lazing on the steps beside the teapot, holding out the cup of sugar.

“Ha!” Wu remarked, then turned and started walking inside.

“So, am I going to learn this Spinjitzu I’ve been hearing so much about? “ Kai asked, still lounging on the steps nonchalantly.

“You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow.” The door shut behind him.

Kai looked forward in absolute confusion. “Huh?”

Sensei’s muffled voice drifted to him through the door. “My advice is to get some sleep.”

~{ovo}~

Two ninjas, cloaked entirely in black infiltrate the Monastery, they sneak inside onto the old boards of the roof, utterly silent, Kai’s in his room brushing his teeth as the clock strikes midnight. ‘Guess I spent too long staying awake for absolutely nothing’ Sensei’s parting words to him earlier that day practically haunted him ‘My advice is to get some sleep’ Sensei didn’t give advice like that without a reason, he’s known him long enough to know that. Perhaps he was trying to get him riled up?? Yeah that's probably it. Well you know what he would say to that?

“Oh yeah?! Well take this! “he started jumping around his room, waving his toothbrush around like a sword, meanwhile the two black ninjas dropped down into his room, one behind his wardrobe, and the other just behind him, while doing an elaborate spinning move, he ended up pointing his toothbrush at the one with the Shurikens, he flinched back in surprise and he glanced behind him to see a guy with a cut through his eyebrow and Nunchucks.

“Oops...” What the hell had he gotten himself into now? He freaked out, shoving his electric toothbrush into where the mouth would be through the fabric, the shuriken ninja was caught off guard and spat it out, but it flew towards the nunchuck ninja and smacked him in the face.

While they were distracted, he climbed up onto the roof boards, laughing as the nunchuck one attempted to jump kick him but missed, sailing past him and onto the ground, only to get kicked in the side of the face by the shuriken one, he burst through the old roof and rolled until he smacked into the pole with the dragon statue, it flipped over and the button was revealed. He pettily smashed that button while in a defensive stance, and as the training area was still set up from earlier, it started to spin, taking out those two black ninjas. They fought for a few minutes, Kai jumping on one and pinning him before the other one jumped on and they rolled around exchanging punches.

“Stop!” Wu walked out of the monastery house, the doors parting for him automatically, the other two ninja bowed and answered “Yes Sensei.” at the exact same time.

Kai stepped forward to address Wu. “Wait a minute! They’re your students too? “

Wu just nodded at him. Kai’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he realized. “This was my final test, wasn’t it? “

Only to have the Nunchuck ninja cut him off. “Whoa whoa whoa whoa! You never said anything about a third! It’s always two in storie-”

The Shuriken ninja cut him off like he cut Kai off. “Ah, what he’s trying to say Sensei, is that the two of us trained together, we are a solid team. “

“Didn’t look so solid to me.” Kai smirked, crossing his arms but looking away smugly. The Nunchuck ninja glared at him.

The Shuriken one ignored him and addressed Wu again. “Master what is the meaning of this? “

Wu stepped forward to explain. “Each of you have been chosen, each in tune with elemental properties. “ He relaxed his shoulders and lowered his cane. “Ninjaaa Go!” he yelled, spinning into his golden Spinjitzu, he moves his golden tornado closer to the Ninjago till they become caught up in it and each emerge in their respective colours.

“Whoa, how’d he do that?” Kai exclaimed, though maybe it was better he didn’t know, or… this guy is really weird.

“Haha, look at what colour I am!” Jay yelled, clearly happy about the change of gi. What can he say? He looks good in blue.

“Kai, Master of Fire.” Wu continues, as if he had never stopped, placing his bamboo cane on Kai’s right shoulder, as if he was being knighted. “It burns right within you.”

“Jay is blue, Master of Lightning. “ A bamboo cane on Jay’s left shoulder fills him with excitement.

“Heh… that’s not all I’m Master of, I-- “He was cut off my Kai’s annoyed voice.

“We get it, can we continue? “

“And White Ninja is Zane. “ Wu continues again, Master of ignoring annoying Ninja. “Master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense. Zane bowed in respect as the bamboo cane was placed on his right shoulder, and span around to strike an attack stance with his Shurikens, spinning them around till they disappeared.

“I *sense* this one takes things a little too seriously.” Kai joked to Jay, leaning over to him.

“You too have the gift?” Zane blinked curiously, lifting up his hood.

Jay laughs, albeit a little forced. “He’s just making a joke, Zane. “ He flipped his hood up and continued. “Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humour? Huh? “

Zane gave a little jerky nod at that. “Yes... It was just a joke….. Ha ha... “Next to him, Jay facepalms in exasperation.

“Pay Attention!” Wu sharply rebuked the three, “You three are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon.”

“Whoa... Wait a second... Hold up… Why are there four weapons and three ninja?” Jay questioned and Kai had to agree, that was confusing.

“Because destiny has not yet revealed the fourth ninja yet. No more questions about this.”

“Come on! I was just getting used to three-”

“Wait… Why are we talking about golden weapons?! What about my sister?! “Kai yelled, barely refraining from yelling ‘You promised!’ childishly but he couldn’t help pointing his sword at Sensei Wu.

“We’re saving a girl? Is she hot?” Jay asked, Kai felt his teeth grind against each other.

“Jay.” Zane spoke up.

“What? I-I just want to know what we’re getting ourselves into! …Does she like blue? “Jay persisted, with an unsurprising lack of tact.

“Back. Off.” Kai warned, his voice low and dangerous.

“When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon.” Wu brought the attention back to himself as the commanding teacher.

“But didn’t you say you were going to teach us Spinjitzu, Sensei?” Zane asked, tilting his head minutely 

“Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found.” He pauses for a moment “Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage. “

“Great…” Kai muttered.

“Now there’s a key?” Zane asked, poor him, he doesn’t get anything that’s going on.

“Yeah...I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride.” Jay piped up.

“Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up.” Kai spoke up again, filled with determination.

~{ovo}~

Jay was sulking as he ran. “‘Sign me up!’ Way to go, spark plug.” He mimicked Kai grouchily, since Wu made them pull the horse-cart, they’re not horses! Really they’re not!

“I sense this is some strange form of... team-building.” Zane huffed his way through the sentence.

“Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go.” Kai answered, and they fell into silence for a little while. “So, where did Sensei find you three?” He asked, mostly to break the silence, a bit ‘because he was curious.

“I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for Sensei here, we wouldn’t have met, at all. I was testing my invention.” Jay had a small flashback of jumping off a building and panicking when the wings didn’t work as he hoped, he had crashed through a billboard and found Master Wu just... sitting there drinking tea.

“And I was testing myself.” Zane is still confused how Sensei managed to drink tea underwater.

“You're right. If it weren't for Sensei, none of us would…--” Kai started only to be interrupted by Sensei Wu.

“Shh….Stop!” Sensei yelled.

They had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as usual, but I should have the third chapter out by... at least a week after this. If any more, think I'm either dead or really, really lazy.

Kai was sick of it. He just wanted his sister back! Without any hesitation, he jumped down the canyon before any of the others noticed and started making his way past the skeletons.

“The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power--”

Jay cut Sensei off because he was already bored and knew what he was going to say; Jay was itching to get out there and do something! “Yeah, yeah yeah, it’s too much for *us mortals*! Alright, guys. Let’s chop-socky this lemonade stand! Zane, do we have a plan?”

“I do not think so--” Zane started to answer, his voice flat.

“Okay then, K-- Wait... where’s Kai?!” Jay asked as loudly as he dared, looking around for the red member of their team.

“Kai is attempting to sneak past the skeletons by the far right side,” Zane answered, his sharp eyes picking him out first.

“And what, might I say, the *everloving fuck* is he doing down there?!” Jay whisper-yelled, then smacked his hand over his mouth and looked at Wu. The Sensei simply raised an eyebrow at him with a disappointed expression, before whacking/hitting him on the back of the head with his cane.

“Ow... “Jay complained, rubbing the sore spot. “Okay I’m done with waiting, let’s go!”

Jay and Zane leapt in near-unison over the top of the rock canyon, landing silently on the ground. The two ninja hid behind a rock, climbed a house and jumped off to find a large basket that would cover the two of them with room to spare. Through the gaps in the stitching, the two ninjas waited and watched until the skeletons looking for them turned back to their posts before moving on.

Kai hid behind a rock, and he noticed a small tower- no different to the rest, but with the very object that would aid them in their mission.

He whispered. “The map!” but stayed put until he found a safe route. He’s not -always- a complete dumbass.

His two teammates crept past the skeletons in the rock supply-line, but smacked into a large boulder, and pulled the lone Skulkin that noticed Kai into their basket before he could raise the alarm, turning him into a pile of bones and gagging him with one. They then ditched the basket and continued following Kai.

Nuckal and Kruncha were also on the rock supply-line, but further along, and Nuckal had found a… interesting… discovery to say the least.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh!! I found something!!” he said, raising a circular rock with hole in the middle.

“That’s another rock, you bonehead!” Kruncha yelled at him, pissed off by his naivety and irritating voice.

“But it’s shaped like a doughnut!” He looked down at the rock. “Mm… I wonder if it tastes like-”

Nuckal bit down on it, and whimpered as one of his front teeth fell out.

“Oh...” Kruncha sighed and ignored him, just like he had for the last thousand years.

During their bickering, the blue and white ninja had escaped unseen using the underside of the conveyor belt, and then climbing along the top of the mine-cart track. They arrived at the spot Kai was there just half a minute beforehand. Jay groaned inaudibly, could this hothead slow down?

They jumped up the tower in no time and crawled onto the roof where Kai was already peering in. Jay smacked him across the back of head and furiously whispered, “What’s the matter with you?!”

“Shh..!” Kai answered, putting his hand in front of his mouth in the shushing motion. Jay did go quiet, but he wasn’t happy about it. At all.

Inside the tower, Samukai studied the map before laughing maniacally and leaving it on a table inside, before he stepped out to observe (aka yell at) the workers to move faster. Jay noticed something off about the map.

“It’s upside-down! They’re digging in the wrong spot!” He told the others, his voiced shushed.

“The golden weapon is near.” Kai doesn’t know if he’s talking to the others or himself, but he just... nods when Zane produces a shuriken with a rope tied to it. Okay… weird but useful (just like the white ninja himself).

Zane threw the shuriken at the map, catching it on the first try and pulling it up right behind Samukai’s back. The ninja study the map on the top of the roof for a few moments before Kai spoke up.

“There’s no time to waste.” And then he just backflipped off the roof. Talk about Extra.

“What is with that guy?! Always in a rush!” Jay complained to Zane… and being extra was *his* job!

Kai sneaked into the cave entrance behind the two guards with a strange helmet-like rock on his head. He took it off as soon as he entered and as the other two members of this team arrived, he was already attempting to push a heavy boulder aside.

“Hey, just before you race off again! You know we’re a team right?” Jay grouched, walking up to the red ninja, Zane close behind him.

“Yeah, whatever.” Kai brushed it off, attempting to continue to push the boulder away. How can they be a team when the first thing the others did was attack him? Besides, they had different goals- Zane and Jay became ninja to find themselves, Kai became a ninja to save his sister.

“Jay’s right, we are a team and we should stick together.” Zane persisted, Kai was always a little bit surprised when he spoke because he was normally so quiet.

Kai sighed, stopping his pushing for a second. “We’ll talk about this later, right now I just want to get the golden weapon so I can get my sister back!”

Kai felt their piercing gazes for a few moments more before they dropped it with a swift nod and helped push the door open until there was a gap large enough for them all to squeeze through. Jay pushed past Kai into a room with strange statues of faces, and a glimmering golden Scythe in the maw of what looks to be a very artistically decorated dragon’s mouth statue.

“Woah! That is so COOL!” Jay shouted, his excitement overruling his ability to keep his voice down, unfortunately, caves echo. A lot.

“SHH!” Kai shushed him aggressively, putting his finger to his lips, “not so loud!”

He continued his work quietly, as he grabbed the Scythe and wrapped it up in a piece of cloth, then secured it on his back.

“Come on! Don’t be paranoid, we’re totally on the opposite side of the caves.” Jay said, walking closer to one of the creepy head statues to check it out.

“Zip it, okay?! I don’t wanna get caught because of your loud mouth!” Kai got into Jay’s line of sight, deadly seriousness on his face.

“Fine... okay.” Jay grumbled.

“Now that we have the Scythe, we should leave while the Skulkin are still busy,” Zane spoke up again, causing the two other ninjas to tense and whirl around. Zane really needed to stop being so quiet! They keep forgetting he’s there!

The dragon ‘statue’ started to ominously open its jaw inch by inch as they left.

“Alright ‘team’, let’s stick together, the way out is right around the corner--” Kai said walking along, before bumping into something. Looking up, all he could see what the ugly skeletal mug of the four-armed skeleton that attacked him earlier.

“AhH!” He let out a small yell of surprise, jumping back, Samukai unsheathed all four of his daggers in a move designed to intimidate. It worked. The three ninjas recovered moments later and unsheathed their own weapons.

They could easily pick off each skeleton one by one, but there was over thirty in that one small cave and they were very quickly getting overrun. As Kai was surrounded Zane called out: “Kai over here!”

Kai threw the Scythe towards Zane, who caught it and threw it into the air, just before he was dogpiled by three different Skulkin. A nameless Skulkin warrior caught it and cheered before Jay broke him into bone fragments and took the Scythe back.

“There’s too many of them!” Kai yelled, preoccupied with five Skulkin at once.

“Let me handle that!” Jay bragged, throwing the Scythe back to Zane and taking out 3 of them with his Nunchucks before coming to a realization.

“Hey guys, it’s just like the training course!” He laughed, that was a nice way to put it, he jumped up over four different skeletons, kicking them all down from where they stood in shock.

“Over the planks, dodge the swords!” He did a front flip over a Skulkin’s sword, never touching him.

“Here comes the dummy!” He yells as he smacks an anonymous warrior in the face, he’s spinning already but his electrified blue tornado crumples the foundations of any skeleton foolish enough to get close. “Cha-ching!”

“Spinjitzu!” Kai said in disbelief. “JAY, what’s the key?”

“I’m just going through the motions!” Jay said, laughing as he hits two skeletons inside his electric tornado. “This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!”  
Kai realizes what he means. “Over the planks! Dodge the swords! Here comes the dummy!” He soon spins into his own tornado, one made out of fire like the one burning in him.

Kruncha, standing over in the corner away from the battle, clutched at his stomach and wheezed with laughter. “H-He just called you a dummy!!”

Nuckal turned to retaliate, snidely saying, “No, he called YOU a dummy!”

Before Kruncha could say anything, they heard a strange noise and saw a white tornado of ice heading towards them, causing them to scream and run away.

Zane spins out of his tornado into an attack pose, a cruel smile evident in his voice directed at Samukai. “I sense you do not stand a chance.”

Samukai blinked in terror, before calling for the Skulkin to retreat. The Skulkin ran away, screaming and pushing at one another to get away from the three teenagers harnessing the lost art of Spinjitzu.

Kai and Jay celebrated for a second, exchanging ‘Yeah!’s and high-fiving. (And leaving Zane out, apparently.) Jay did a happy little spin and ended up looking the opposite way to the others, and froze.

“U-uh… Guys?” Jay stuttered, taking a step back.

“Didn’t Sensei say there was a Guardian protecting the weapons?” Zane wondered, his hand on his chin.

Slowly, the other two turned around…

“Is that… that’s not what I think it is, is it?” Jay asked, wishing they would say it wasn’t.

“You mean a dragon?” Zane asked, his voice soft but still frightened.

“That... sure looks like a dragon,” Kai said uneasily, taking a step back too.

The Earth Dragon rose onto its hindquarters. “I sense we won’t be able to spin our way out of this one.” Zane added, which was less than helpful.

The Dragon roared at him, knocking all three of them over as they screamed. Harsh, hot sand hitting them from the beast’s mouth, forcing them to cover their eyes until it stopped. They managed to get up in time to avoid a second direct blow, but they were trapped in the corner as the dragon prepared to attack for the third time. Kai narrowed his eyes and removed the cloth from the Scythe.

“No! No, Kai, Bad idea! Sensei told us not to!” Jay put his hand on Kai’s shoulder to stop him.

Kai’s eyes narrowed further and anger crept into his voice. “Then you better keep your mouth shut!” he shouted as he ran in front of the dragon.

“Kai! Don’t!” He could hear Jay yell just before he slammed the Scythe into the ground, causing the Dragon to rear back in confusion. The ground beneath the Earth Dragon splitting and causing a rock to hit him as the ceiling splits too, unfortunately, he’s not down for long. The three ninja jump over the fallen rocks around the Dragon, and argue about their next move while he was unable to attack them.

“We have to escape!” Zane yelled, swaying on the unsteady ground.

“Thank you for that input Zane! We know!” Jay yelled, falling to his knees but quickly getting back up again.

As the rock splits further, Kai has an idea. “We’ll use Spinjitzu!”

All three of them quickly spin into their respective tornadoes, jumping up onto a rock and escaping through the crack, just as the ceiling collapsed and knocked the Dragon unconscious.

“That was so awesome!” Jay laughed as he collapsed on the ground.

“Yeah!” Kai agreed, adrenaline running through his veins, he held out his hand and Jay jumped up to high-five it. “We are unbelievable!”

“We *are* the best!” Zane said, a smile evident in his voice.

“Did you see that?! I was like ‘pow’! And you were like ‘bam’--!” Jay continued, punching the air in time with his sound effects.

“Enough!” Wu yelled, already fed up with their shenanigans. The three ninjas turned to look at him. “I told you not to use the Scythe!”

Jay pointed at Kai. “He did it!”

“What?” Kai was confused by this sudden betrayal, he thought they were getting along- that he and Jay were starting to become friends?

“I warned him, Sensei!” Jay piped up again, clearly intimidated by Wu. While it made sense, seeing as how Sensei Wu was a wise old master willing to hit his students over a minor offence, but Kai was still pissed at Jay’s sudden turnaround.

“Using it was my only option!” Kai said, walking forward to face Wu.

“And what makes you think you’re more important than the team, huh? Huh?” Wu got increasingly closer to Kai’s face as he berated him.

Now Kai was angry. He never signed onto this team, he didn’t even know there was a team involved! Jay and Zane trained together for who knows how long while Kai had only known them for a couple hours, and Wu expects him to work perfectly with them? “They took my *sister* remember?!”

“There are still three weapons left.” Wu stepped back, turning so his back was to Kai, the other two Ninja following him. “Maybe next time you can do it right?”

~{ovo}~

Meanwhile, down in the underworld, Samukai was kneeling on a bone shrine made to communicate with his Lord, worrying about what the punishment might be.

“Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu.” He bowed his head, only to raise it to keep talking. “And they have the Scythe.” He lowered his head again, expecting anger.

“**Good… Then my brother was there. **” was the only answer he got, his Lord’s voice radiating smugness.

With renewed confidence, Samukai spoke up again. “If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them and--”

A soft ‘no’ had Samukai cowering. “**Let them think they’re winning. **”

“Uh.., but I do not understand.” Since Skulkin are naturally violent, he doesn’t understand why they would let them think they are winning, when they could just crush their spirits?

“**Everything’s going to plan. **” And he would speak no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it, and please comment! I love reading them, and if you haven't already (and you liked it), leave a Kudos? 
> 
> Special Thanks to @Nagasha for BETA-ing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They were travelling through barren, icy waters on a huge ship Wu had bought. The three ninjas were extremely confused as to where he was getting the money, but they had long learnt to never really question anything Wu did, because you will get nowhere fast.

It was a really long journey on the boat and Jay was bored as hell. “I spy something… white.”

Zane, who was steering said boat, was confused. “Jay. Everything here is either white or light blue.”

“That’s the point, Zane!”

While he was distracted, they bumped against something in the ocean. “Argh!” Jay complained as he was rocked, “I spy something... Broken.”

“Jay, this isn’t easy.”

On the main deck, Kai was panicking and shivering at the exact same time. Not a good combination. To get his mind off the cold, he walked up to the helm to talk to the others.

“If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon... why isn't he steering the ship?” He gestured to Sensei Wu, who was balancing on the dragon figurehead at the back of the ship, in a fancy pose that Kai can only assume means something. “We've been drifting aimlessly for miles.”

Zane was the one who answered, but it wasn’t satisfactory. He had glanced at Kai, but only for a second. “Sensei’s wisdom is beyond my own.”

“The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when four different elements are combined.” Wu jumps down and starts spinning, striking a different pose for each element. “Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!.. Or any other combination.”

“Uh... What happens when any four are combined? Jay asked, though hesitantly.

“The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing.”

Kai then jumps forward and starts doing some spinning and jumping of his own, trying to recreate the poses Sensei did.

Sensei berated him sharply. “No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences.”

Kai executed a spin, humour in his voice as he spoke. “Disastrous consequences? Right.”

He spun again and landed it just as the boat crashed into an icy patch of land, knocking him over with Jay right behind him.

“...Wasn’t me.” Zane stepped back from the wheel, walking onto the deck.

Kai sat on his ass and contemplated his life choices. “Did *I* do that?”

“No.” Sensei walked to the edge of the boat, gaze straight ahead. “We are here.”

The three ninja walked through the frozen structure, passing old skeletons trapped in ice as they went on their way.

“Woah…” Jay admired the icy beauty of the place. “Why is your element so pretty, Zane?”

Zane shrugged, instead choosing to comment on his discovery. “The Shurikens!”

The other two looked up to see what he saw, two golden Shurikens hanging out of the Ice Dragon’s mouth.

With a little help from his teammates, Zane latched onto the icy weapons, only to be frozen solid when he touched them, and awakening the Ice Dragon. The two ninjas, left unfrozen, grabbed Zane, screaming as they ran away from the guardian of the cave.

Running through a gap that the dragon’s body was too big to fit through, they ran on as the dragon’s head shot through the opening, but stayed there, stuck.

On the slippery ice, the ninja quickly slipped and fell on the still-frozen form of Zane, which they accidentally started sliding down the path to the ship on. There was a lot of yelling involved before they flew into the air and smacked into a large iceberg, causing the ice that was encasing Zane to shatter and fall to the ground before they did. “Ow...” Kai muttered, collapsing on top of the two other ninja.

 

Sensei Wu consulted his map. It was time to get the Nunchucks.

~{ovo}~

There were on the platform of an electric tower, built at the very top of a mountain, Zane looked over the edge and gasped.

“We are being followed!” He said, stating the bloody obvious, as he ran back to where the others had already started climbing the metal rod and chains.

“Let’s go!” Jay urged them, the one highest up. “Hah! Alright!”

As Jay grabbed his Nunchucks and made to get down, the Lightning Dragon appeared in a literal flash. The dragon roared, startling Jay and causing him to fall off the edge of the tower.

startling Jay as it roared, causing him to fall off the edge of the tower, screaming.

The other two ninja also jumped, following Jay as he righted himself. As the ninja fell, and Nuckal and Kruncha looked at each-other in surprised confusion. The invention that Jay had been working on came in handy, as the three ninja activated their new mechanical wings they glided to the Forest of Tranquillity.

Sensei consulted the map and Jay immediately tapped where the Nunchucks were, Wu raised an eyebrow but nodded, ignoring Jay’s happy squeal.

~{ovo}~

Later that night, the ninja boys unloaded the old set of tablas from the wagon, the blue and red ninjas teamed up and convinced Zane to play it, who surprisingly picked it up rather quickly.

“Come on, Sensei, join us!” Kai laughed, dancing badly with Jay.

Wu kept his eyes closed as he answered, not moving from his meditative position. “There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!”

“Aww, Sensei...look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their bony butts!” Jay pouted, stopping dancing to gripe at Wu.

“Get up here, show us some moves!” Kai encouraged, gesturing for him to get up and have some fun.

“...I guess I could.” Wu got to his feet and poses on one leg, “Now, this move is very special.”

“But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?” Zane asked, tilting his head, there was silence for a moment before Jay burst out laughing and Kai followed suit.

“Zane, is that a joke? A sense of humour...you found it!” The others were still laughing as Zane was just looking back at them in confusion.

Wu got to his feet and started singing and dancing ridiculously. “Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm...Oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet.”

Kai and Jay, who had just calmed down from their previous bout of laughter, bent over and clutched their stomachs, laughing harder than before. When they finally calm down, they join him in dancing until they’re all exhausted and collapse on the spot.

~{ovo}~

Later that night, Kai was snoring peacefully until something woke him up. “Huh?” He questioned sleepily, looking around to see everyone passed out, Jay’s feet by his head and Zane using the tablas for a pillow.

A soft, “*Kai,*” had him looking out into the forest, where he swore he could see his sister.

“Is that..?” He whispered to himself, keeping his eyes fixated on her.

“*I have to go.*” She disappeared.

“Nya!” He yelled, jumping up and over Jay to run after her, somehow not waking any of them up. “Slow down!”

He started panting, ducking under branches and over vines in an effort to keep sight of her. “Why are you running so fast?!”

He lost sight of her around the edge, and as he parted a giant bush with big auburn leaves, he caught sight of her walking into a large temple, without thinking he ran after her, sprinting onto the bridge over the lake of lava. “*Kai…*” He heard her clearly even though she was far away.

“Nya?” He whispered back, wondering what was happening, but he was not going to lose her again!

He finally made it to the doors of the large temple, where a wave of heat assaulted him from the pools of lava underfoot. Luckily he, a fire ninja, was mostly immune to the heat and was on a bridge above the deadly lava.

He glanced around the cave, noting fake spooky eyes and mouth representing… something evil, he didn’t know. Standing in the middle of the cave was Nya.  
“Nya!” He exclaimed, voice full of relief. He started walking forward, which soon escalated into running.

Nya spoke to him again, her voice light, “*Don’t worry, I’m right here…*” only to stop halfway as her body disappeared, morphing into the warped Shadow of Garmadon, “**...Brother. **” He continued Nya’s sentence, mocking Kai as he laughs.

“Garmadon.” Kai had stopped as soon as it was clear that wasn’t his sister there, and he growled the name like a curse, reaching for his sword before freezing in place, cursing under this breath as he remembered.

“**Forgot something? **” His voice was patronizing and cold, but soft in a way that caused the cold fury to rise in Kai once again.

“You can’t hurt me here!” Kai reminded him, his tone furious. “You’re banished, trapped in the Underworld!” He moved back, but the anger still boiled in him.

Garmadon leaned forward, making his already massive frame tower over Kai all the more. “**That is why you are going to remove the Sword of Fire for me. **”

“I don’t think so!” Kai retorted with ire, pointing his finger at him accusingly.

“**Are you sure about that?**” The Shadow countered condescendingly, before vanishing in a way that made it seem if he has silently imploded, a flash of darkness ricocheted through the cave, nearly blinding Kai and making his vision blurry for a moment. He heard the sounds of chains being lowered somewhat in front of him and when he looked again, he started hearing Nya’s desperate wail.

“Kai!” she yelled, the chain all around her waist being the only thing keeping her above the molten lava.

“Nya!” He yelled back, stumbling forward, his arm reaching for her desperately even though he was on the other side of the cave.

“**If you don’t remove the Sword, how else will you cut the chains to free your precious little sister? **” Garmadon’s voice was everywhere and nowhere, causing Kai to glance around the cave in hopes of finding a source. Nya’s next yell brought his attention back to her though.

“You know it’s a trap. I can free myself!” She started struggling at the chains, attempting to loosen them enough to wriggle out. “Okay… That’s tight,” she relents, groaning as the chains started to hurt. Then a scream tore its way from her throat as the chains started rapidly dropping,

“Nya!” He yells again, lost for words, scrambling to get to her when Garmadon spoke up again.

“**Tick-tock, tick-tock.**” The chains had stopped a few inches from certain death, Kai clasped his hands together and bowed his head, choosing a plan of action, and he opened his eyes determinedly as he realized what he had to do.

Kai jumped up to the Sword, making up for lost time as he flipped over gaps, he jumped over the sword, only to lean down to yank it out of its stone prison, as soon as he touched the ground, he conjured up his tornado of fire, yelling “Ninjaaa Go!” as he did it. Spinning on the walls to Nya, he slashed through the chains, catching her and pulling the chains off her stomach at the same time. He landed on his ass opposite to where he was just moments ago, sword in hand as he got up and pulled Nya behind him.

Creeping around the edges of the temple, he whispered “Stay close,” to Nya as the strange quiet quickened their heartbeats.

“Trust me!” Nya’s voice was heavily laced with fear, “I’m not going *anywhere*!”

Kai walked up to the Shadow of Garmadon, who was in their way. “You can’t hurt us!” Kai confidently yelled, the Sword of Fire in his hands pointed at his enemy, giving Kai the faith in himself he needed to get through this. “You can’t hurt us! You’re only a shadow!”

Garmadon’s voiced had roughened with distaste. “**Even shadows have their uses. **” Kai’s shadow had warped and morphed into an evil version of him, it jumped out from the wall as its counterpart’s attention was locked on Garmadon.

“Kai! Look out!” Nya screamed, noticing the Shadow first. Kai blocked a swipe with a yelp of surprise, turning his head for a second to face Nya.

“Stay back, Nya.” His arm went back too, mostly as an unconscious gesture to protect her and force her to safety.

Nya was sick of the back and forth. “Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!” she practically vibrated with nervous energy, even as she flinched back behind a rock.

Kai attempts to attack the shadow, but his attacks phase right through it. The shadow, on the other hand, takes him down with a few swift kicks, Kai grunts as he’s hit, falling onto his back on the hard stone ground. “That’s not fair!” Nya yelled, not that she expected it to be.

Garmadon chuckled darkly. “**Oh, am I being too hard?**” The one Shadow of Kai suddenly split in half like an atom, creating and breathing artificial life into a dozen of the seemingly unbeatable warriors in a line.

Kai got up again, his eyes hardening as he realized he was not going to win this fight. Still, he fought, his furious swipes passing through each of his shadowy look-alikes without harm. Kai made it to the middle of the line before one punched him, making him stagger, and then it punched the sword out of his hands, knocking him down. Nya covered her eyes, embarrassed for her brother.

The sword dropped behind the one that had punched it out of his hands, the shadow behind it picked it up as Kai struggled to sit up, holding it high in the air in victory.

On the wall, the shadow of Wu appeared, smaller than the rest and without the trademark red eyes, but nonetheless a formidable warrior. His staff takes out a few of them, then he skilfully twists his fingers to make a giant falcon shadow puppet appear on the wall, scaring the rest of them off. He chuckles and kicks the last shadow, jumping over to retrieve the Sword.

Garmadon’s Shadow hung menacingly in the air, speaking to the man that he despised the most.

“**Brother, **” He spat, towering over, but not intimidating, Sensei Wu, “**I see you protect one, but what of the other two? **”

“They are safe!” The Sword of Fire was aimed towards Garmadon for the second time in about as many minutes. “Far from your grasp, Garmadon!”

“**I wouldn’t be so confident.**” A small beam of light materialized in his hands, showing the two, plus Nya who was still hiding, what was currently happening in the Forest of Tranquillity.

Zane woke up at the first sign of noise, but as he reached around to grab his Shurikens, he found that they were gone and a skeleton was standing in their place. He opened his mouth to alert the others, but he was quickly gagged and bound, left near the tree as Samukai went to secure Jay.

Jay was sleeping curled up around one of the drums, fast asleep, he woke up as Samukai walked in front of him, sleepily not registering it before he sat up in shock, frantically groping around for his Nunchucks til Samukai lifted them up, laughing as Jay took in the hopelessness of the situation.

“I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now.” Samukai’s words were met with the cheers and yells of victory, and the beam of light that was showing their distraught mentor and teammates their fate vanished.

“My brother must not unite the four weapons. We must keep them apart!” Wu turned and jumped to the pedestal that had held the sword, Kai and Nya not far behind.

“**Awaken, Guardian of the Deep! **” Garmadon called upon the last guardian of the Golden Weapons to distract his brother and to take the Sword back. “**They’re stealing the sword! You must not let them escape! **”

Wu jumped, flipping towards the entrance before he landed on a rising platform, struggling to steady himself before glancing down and jumping off. The rising platform was the head of the Fire Dragon itself, coming to protect the Sword it had been trusted with for more than a decade. It roared, causing Nya to scream and Kai to flinch back.

The dragon’s mighty tail knocked against the walls of the cave, shaking rocks loose that fell in a barricade across the entrance, trapping them in. “There’s no way out! He’s taken all of our options.”

“All but one.” Sensei jumped backwards, spinning and landing perfectly on the rock, as the dragon snarled at him and the sword he was holding high into the air.

He slashed the connecting bit of rock keeping him from floating away, as Garmadon screamed at him. “**No you fool! **”

Now that the rock was connected to nothing, it was set in motion towards the great lavafall leading to the Underworld at the very back of the cave.

“If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld.” He crossed his legs on the rock with the Sword lain across his lap. “It is my sacrifice to pay.”

“No! It's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!” Kai desperately shouted after Wu as he floated to his doom, but he was much too far to jump or even Spinjitzu over to by now. Just before Wu fell, he pulled out his trusty teapot and cup, pouring one last cup of tea and holding it to his lips just as he fell, gone in an instant.

“Noooooo!” Kai’s desperate yell echoed in the cave for a few moments after he quieted, falling to his knees.

Garmadon pointed accusingly at the lavafall as he hissed. “**Then I will see you there. -Brother-. **” and vanished, undoubtedly going to the Underworld, leaving them alone, or mostly alone.

Still on his knees, Kai hatefully spat at himself, “...This is all my fault.” He didn’t notice Nya turning or the soft rumbling noise of the dragon. “Sensei won't be able to hold up for long.”

With a nervous smile, she glanced at Kai before returning her attention to the danger in front of them. “Forget Sensei… what about us?” The only answer she gets is a roar from the dangerous beast in front of her.

~{ovo}~

Zane and Jay were a bit… tied up at the moment. In a tree, that is. Samukai held up the three weapons they had stolen from the two ninja, calling to his army. “To the Fire Temple!”

He was answered by a collective cheer from all the Skulkin, their general nodding in satisfaction as Garmadon appeared as a shadow in the moonlight, on the tire of one of their trucks.

Samukai turned abruptly as the voice of Garmadon spoke behind him. “My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!” He vanished again, leaving Samukai to announce the change of plans.

“Uh… change of plans! To the Underworld!” The skeleton cheer again, Nuckal holding his sword high next to the tied up ninja and giving Jay an idea. He quickly reached up and snapped off a long stick that he could reach, pulling the sword out and placing the stick into Nuckal’s hands at roughly the same time, and hiding the sword by his side in the long ropes they were tied in.

When Nuckal pulled his hand down, he glanced at the stick in confusion as Kruncha asked him. “What happened to your weapon?” Nuckal shrugged as Kruncha moved on, throwing the stick away as he followed him.

As the skeletons drove away, Jay coughed as he inhaled the car fumes. Whatever the Skulkin used, it definitely was *not* real petrol.

“What shall we do now?” Zane asked, what must have been all the blood rushing to his head did not seem to affect him at all.

“Now… We get outta here.” Jay held Nuckal’s stolen sword high and sliced through the rope as Zane looked up worriedly, letting out a little ‘oof’ as he hit his head and arm on the ground.

Jay having landed on his ass mostly, rushed over to him and helped him up. “You okay Zane- OH HOLY SHIT YOUR ARM!” it was bent back into an unnatural position, though he didn’t seem to be bleeding, luckily, or in much pain at all.

Zane grabbed it and yanked it back into place, only wincing a little as he did so. Jay’s screwed up his face as his stomach rolled. “What the actual fuck Zane... How are you not screaming right now?”

“I’ve always had unnatural levels of pain tolerance.” Zane answered, acting like he didn’t just… do that.

“Okay, we’re definitely talking about this later but right now we have a teammate and Sensei to save!”

Zane nodded determinedly. “Let’s go!” and ran off into the Forest. Jay, amused, ran after him, flipping his hood up.

~{ovo}~

Standing on the vehicles speeding down the track, Samukai demanded “Faster!” as his hand pointed commandingly in front of them. “We need to go faster to cross to the Underworld!”

The motorcycles at the front were the first to cross, disappearing into a strange small purple portal, then Samukai’s truck sped along the track, followed by Nuckal and Kruncha’s truck holding the golden weapons...

The ninja, who were leaping from tree to tree to catch up, finally sighted them through the trees. “There they are!” Jay shouted, pointing to the truck far ahead on the track. He jumped down from the tree by hopping to lower branches quickly, making for the trucks by running as fast as the lightning he shared his power with.

“More speed!” Samukai screamed, daggers pointing forward, the speedometer crept forward only for it drop back down rapidly. “Uh… what’s wrong?”

Samukai glanced back to see that, while his attention had been focused forward, Jay had grabbed the anchor trailing at the back of the truck and forced all of his weight on it, making it sink into the ground and slowing the truck down bit by bit.

While Jay was preoccupied with that, Zane had flipped onto the back of Samukai’s truck, silently staring at the two Skeletons as they just stared back. Without a word, Zane ducked silently, leaving the two Skulkin standing to be smacked off the vehicle by a low-hanging branch to the head, he glanced down at Samukai and, being the friendly guy he is, waved at him.

Jay had crawled underneath the truck- and his gi was now slightly stained with oil, something he was going to have to bitch about later- to make it to the front of the truck, jumping on the bonnet and smacking off the two Warriors there.

“Ninjaaa Go!” Jay yelled as he spun towards the locked up golden weapons connected to the back of Nuckal and Kruncha’s truck. He attempted to chop the lock off and let out a pained yelp. “Ow!... Okay, that’s why they make keys.” He flexed his hand and climbed up the crate holding their golden weapons.

Zane had flipped back on top of the crate to help knock Kruncha and Nuckal off and didn’t see as Jay’s head popped up behind him.

“Hey, Zane!” He started, only to start coughing harshly as the dull bit of Zane’s Shurikens collided with his throat hard as Zane was fending the aforementioned skeletons off.

Glancing back, Zane kicked both the meddlesome Skulkin generals off the truck before offering a hand up to Jay. “I apologize, I did not see you there.”

Samukai knocked the skeleton that was driving out of his seat with a force that collapsed his body as he fell off the truck, taking his place. He slammed his bony foot down on the accelerator, making the truck point a full 135°, forcing the ninja off and pushing the trucks to the required speed for teleportation, fire burning on the tracks as Samukai and their hope vanished with seemingly no way to find it.

Jay attempts to wheeze something out, this voice painful and grating and unintelligible. Zane sighs, looking sadly at him. “You don’t need to say it, friend, I know… we’ve lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4k words!!!!!!! And I will get this out ... before New Years, I'm pretty sure.
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment & kudos!! I love the feedback!


	4. im sORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sobs

hey guys im sorry to announce that i'm a f uc k that can't commit to writing a story , so uhhhh I'm open to anyone wanting to take over or something? If you pm me on tumblr or discord i'll tell you all the information of the au you need! It's really quite an interesting idea, so i hope someone does take it up.

Tumblr: lightning-jay23  
Discord: gotta go fast#4815

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bhghnhhbjnhbnjhbhjnnbhnjhbnj

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Special thanks to @hollyus for getting me started and helping me when i got stuck! Also for BETA-ing
> 
> credit to @Nagasha for the idea!


End file.
